Ultraman Neos (character)
Ultraman Neos is an ultra-Crusader featured in the Direct-to-DVD Ultra Series Ultraman Neos. This Ultra greatly resembles the original Ultraman. History 'Ultraman Neos' A young, very brave fighter from the land of light, Ultraman Neos was sent to Earth after Ultraseven 21 was unable to. He merged his life force with H.E.A.R.T member Genki Kagura and began to lead the fight for good. His first battle came against Arnagaruge, but the H.E.A.R.T team had never seen such a giant. Thinking Neos was also evil, they fired on both giants. Despite the explosions spreading across his body, the giant managed to defeat and vanquish the huge monster. After this battle, and once H.E.A.R.T figured out that Neos was on their side, the red and silver giant would return more and more, heading the fight against evil with Ultraseven 21 acting as his, often needed, backup. The pair managed to defeat, and often destroy, all monsters that rose up to attack. After so many monsters that were created by Dark Matter were killed, it got the attention of the supreme evil one himself: Menschheit! The vile warlord cast down his golden assassin, Gurale, to vanquish all warriors on Earth. After it attacked the Zamu, the beast sought out Neos. The monster managed to take Neos’ attacks and then some. Holding the hero down, the golden beast began to feed on his energy. After unleashing a tremendous beam composed of the stolen energy from his jaws, it seemed Gurale had won. Neos wasn’t down yet and managed to hit the fiend with his Neo Magnium Ray and Neo Attack Ray, using the last of his energy to kill the beast. Having used up all of his energy, Neos was seemingly dead. Menschheit moved forward and only one last warrior was left: Ultraseven 21. Neos was weakened, but wasn’t dead. Genki called on him again, but in this state, both Seven 21 and Neos were no match for such a beast and were easily thrown back and once again left for dead, but an unforeseen ally was ready to help: the last Zamu. The alien transferred its energy to the pair of heroes, recharging their energy and strength. With renewed power, the two managed to vanquish Menschheit. The war was over and their missions complete, the pair returned to Nebula M78. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' After Ultraman Belial was freed, he went towards the Land of Light, after arriving, he shows Ultraman Taro was defeated by him. After the Ultramen knew this, they all -with Ultraman Neos along them- went towards Belial to fight him. Even after all the long battle, they all were defeated by Belial, and when Belial took the Plasma Spark, all the Land of Light was frozen, along every Ultra. After Ultraman Zero defeated Belial and recovered the Plasma Spark, every Ultra went to listen to Ultraman King's speech. Stats *Height: 190 feet *Mass: 59,000 tons *Flight Speed: Mach 3 Powers and Abilities *Neo Magnium Ray: By charging up energy in his arms, Ultraman Neos can fire a powerful golden beam from his arms when in an L-shape. This beam is often used as a finisher, either completely destroying weakened opponents in a large explosion or just killing them. *Neo Attack Ray: Ultraman Neos can charge up a beam of energy and fire it from his hand. This beam can be used as an alternative for the Neo Magnium Ray and can kill some of the strongest opponents in one shot. *Energy Beam: Ultraman Neos can fire an energy beam from the jewel on his head. The exact strength of this is unknown. *Energy Blasts: When needed, Ultraman Neos can fire blasts of missile-strength energy from his hands. *Ultra Release Kohsen: Ultraman Neos can capture a creature in an energy beam and then transport them to another location. Once there, the creature will be turned to energy. *Ultra Cutter: Ultraman Neos can form a ring of jagged energy in his hand. He can then throw this cutter disk so that it may cut through just about anything. *Revert Beam: Ultraman Neos can form a ring of jagged energy in his hand. He can then throw this cutter disk so that When facing off against an opponent that has been mutated or enraged, thusly grown to a new form, Ultraman Neos can fire a ray of light that will return them to their normal form. *Human Merging: When on Earth, Ultraman Neos can combine his own life force with that of a human’s. This will allow him to save a human’s life who is about to die and also gift them with their own powers. Once merged, the human can then call on Ultraman Neos with the Estraller. Trivia *While Ultraseven 21 is based on Ultra Seven, Ultraman Neos is based on the original Ultraman, the two original Ultras created by Eiji Tsuburaya. Category:Ultras